heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon
Dragoon is one of the expert job classes available to the players of Heroica RPG once they reach level 30 and fulfill a special requirement. Getting access to this job class requires a great reputation among the Shadeaux. These cavaliers are accompanied by a dragon that grows with them. *'Additional Health:' +15 *'Weapons:' Dragoons can only wield polearms like halberds, lances and spears, but they can also use shields. *'Job Traits:' Diplomacy (see Knight), Pet Dragon – The dragoon has a pet dragon that can fly to scout, carry messages or retrieve items for them; Dragon Tamer – The dragoon can communicate with dragons to gain information and prevent them from attacking. *'Battle Style:' Draconian – Dragoons are aided by their pet dragon in battles. #SHIELD: Dragon’s Wrath – The dragoon attacks in unison with their pet dragon. The attack depends on the maturity of the dragon. If either the dragoon or their dragon is knocked out, only the standing one’s attack is executed (see Dragon’s Wrath). #JUMP HIT: The dragoon jumps into the air aided by their dragon until their next turn, avoiding all damage. On their next turn the dragoon lands on the target with strength equal to five times their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 15 x 5 + Level 30 = 105 damage) If the pet dragon has been knocked out, the dragoon delivers a normal hit instead. #HIT: The dragoon attacks the target with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 15 + Level 30 = 45 damage) #DRAGON AID: The dragoon misses their attack, but the pet dragon hits the target instead with strength equal to its level regardless of row. If the dragon’s elemental property has manifested, the attack is elemental (see Pet Dragon). If the dragon is knocked out, nothing happens. #DEFLECTED DAMAGE: The dragoon is struck by the opponent’s attack. The power of the dragoon’s shield decreases the effect of the attack and has a 1/6 chance of blocking the attack completely. #SPECIAL DAMAGE: The dragoon is struck by the opponent’s special skill. Pet Dragon All new dragoons between levels 30-39 are given a dragon egg that soon hatches, revealing their personal pet dragon. The dragon gets attached to the dragoon, who in turn gives it a name. If the dragoon is level 40 or above, they receive an already hatched dragon instead of an egg. The pet dragon acts as an extra party member with its own statistics and turns. All of its attacks are ranged, so they ignore row. At level 40, it gains an elemental property chosen by the dragoon. The pet dragon can be healed and revived the same way heroes can, and it is susceptible to all effects. It cannot carry, equip or use items, but items can be used on it. The pet dragon is added to the party roster with the following information: * of the pet dragon (pet dragon controlled by of the dragoon *'Level:' equal to the dragoon’s and grows with them *'Base Health:' 30 (+1 per level up) *'Element:' manifests at Level 40, chosen by the Dragoon; affects the pet dragon's attacks The pet dragon fights with the following skills, attacking the target the dragoon commands: #SHIELD: Dragon’s Wrath – The dragoon attacks in unison with their pet dragon. The attack depends on the maturity of the dragon. If either the dragoon or their dragon is knocked out, only the standing one’s attack is executed (see Dragon’s Wrath). #BREATH: The pet dragon deals damage equal to their level to the target regardless of row. If the dragon’s elemental property has manifested, the attack is elemental. #BREATH #BREATH #DAMAGE: The pet dragon is struck by the opponent’s attack. #SPECIAL DAMAGE: The pet dragon is struck by the opponent’s special skill. Note that if either the dragoon or the pet dragon is knocked out at the end of a battle, neither one gets experience. Dragon's Wrath Both the dragoon and the pet dragon can initiate a special unison attack by rolling a SHIELD. The attack changes when the dragon reaches the next stage of maturity. Level 30: The dragon is but a hatchling, only able to fly short distances and carry light loads. It is roughly the size of a cat. :Dragon’s Wrath: Devil on the Shoulder – The dragoon attacks the target with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level. The pet dragon sits on their shoulder and breathes acid on the target with strength equal to two times their level regardless of row (e.g. Dragoon’s WP 15 x 2 + Level 30 + Pet Dragon’s Level 30 x 2 = 120 damage) Level 40: The dragon is a youngling, and begins to showcase an elemental property. It can now fly further and faster, and can carry heavy items. It is roughly the size of a wolf. :Dragon’s Wrath: Fury From Above – The dragoon drives their weapon into the target with strength equal to three times their weapon power added to their level. The pet dragon hovers above the dragoon and its elemental breath damages the target as well as the two enemies listed above and under with strength equal to two times their level regardless of row (e.g. Dragoon’s WP 15 x 3 + Level 40 = 85 damage to the target; Pet Dragon’s Level 40 x 2 = 80 elemental damage to three enemies) Level 50: The dragon has reached adulthood, and can now carry the dragoon on its back for long distances. It is roughly the size of a horse. :Dragon’s Wrath: High Assault – The dragoon mounts the pet dragon and jumps on the target with strength equal to four times their weapon power added to their level. The pet dragon then circles the battlefield and its elemental breath damages all enemies with strength equal to two times their level regardless of row (e.g. Dragoon’s WP 15 x 4 + Level 50 = 110 damage to the target; Pet Dragon’s Level 50 x 2 = 100 elemental damage to all enemies) Level 60: The dragon is now an elder, having reached its maximum size equal to a mammoth. It can carry an entire party on its back for as long as necessary. :Dragon’s Wrath: Celestial Force – The elder dragon swoops up the entire party on its back, and together they damage all enemies with a coordinated assault. Each standing hero damages one enemy with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level, and the elder dragon’s elemental breath damages all enemies with strength equal to the number of heroes times their level regardless of row (e.g. Hero A’s WP 15 x 2 + Level 60 = 90 damage to first enemy; Hero B’s WP 10 x 2 + Level 55 = 75 damage to second enemy; Hero C’s WP 10 x 2 + Level 50 = 70 damage to third enemy; Elder Dragon’s Level 60 x 3(number of heroes) = 180 elemental damage to all enemies) If the elder dragon is knocked out, only the standing heroes attack. Category:Job Classes